Fireworks
by The Tenacious Wolf
Summary: Is it really wrong for a Pokemon to fall in love with a Pokemon who was once a human? (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 Oneshot)


_**Fireworks**_

It wasn't right.

I don't care what anyone says, it just wasn't right. Somehow, someway, I managed to fall head-over-heels in love with... _her._

I guess in my defense you can't really pick and choose who you end up falling for. But she is - or was, rather - a human. She may be a Pokemon now, but that doesn't change the fact. I've been a Pokemon all my life. While humans were not believed to exist before she came here, there seems to be an unspoken taboo against a romantic relationship between a human and a Pokemon.

It's not only that, oh no. She and I fight. A lot. Sometimes it's over the most ridiculous things. Most of the time it's my fault. I don't think before I speak, which is a common trait amongst Charmander, mind you. So I end up saying something that hurts her feelings. She gets upset easily, especially with me. When she gets upset, she converts it into anger. When she gets angry, it gets me angry too. So it's this giant chain reaction.

Don't get me wrong, we are friends, and close ones at that. We're on an exploration team working a Wigglytuff's Guild. We've taken on perilous challenges and even saved the world together. We can confide our deepest secrets in each other. It's just when my tongue slips that we have problems.

Despite how much she and I fight, I can't deny how pretty she is. Her chocolate fur, long ears, cream mane, bushy tail, big eyes... Just one look at her and I choke up. It's kind of degrading. Those chick flics make it all seem so simple.

... Not that I watch chick flics, mind you.

Anyway, what I feel toward her is complicated. It's what you call a "love-hate relationship." At one minute we'll be best buddies, and the next we'll be at each other's throats. While I may have these hidden feelings for her, what she feels is an entirely different story. She probably hates me most of the time.

I wish I could stop being a jerk. It's sort of my defense. To be honest, I'm really insecure at heart. Pokemon used to take advantage of my insecurity, so I began fighting back. My tough guy attitude and snarky comments are to give me the image of a confident sort of Pokemon, one who isn't fazed by anything. I know that she would never take advantage of my insecurity, but the way I act is sort of a habit now.

What makes this crush so much worse is that she's the first one I've ever had. I've never been the sort of romantic dream-boy that girls love. Given the circumstances, I know that if I tell her I'll be let down. I know this all too well, but it's really hard not to tell her. It's like my subconscious wants me to get a heartbreak.

As if all of this wasn't embarassing enough, sometimes I daydream about her. Yeah, I know, it's creepy. I tend to zone out a lot, and ever since I started to like her, she's usually the one on my mind every time I do.

"HEY! Snap out of it Felix!"

Speaking of zoning out while thinking about her.

The booming voice of Loudred snapped me out of my thoughts and back to the real world. I stood there, somewhat dazed and face-to-face with the impatient looking Loudred. "Huh?" came my lame reply.

"Have you heard a SINGLE word I've said?!" Loudred shouted, making me wince.

"N-no," I stuttered, immediately regretting my honesty.

"GET IT IN GEAR, FELIX! We have a BIG day ahead of us and we can't waste time!" I began to ponder the possibility of Pokemon at Sharpedo Bluff being able to hear Loudred's yelling.

"Okay, okay," I grumbled. Today was the last day to finish up for the parade that the Guild was hosting in honor of the Guild's 34th anniversary.

"Now move it, mister!" Loudred commanded before storming off. Behind me, I could hear the females of the Guild giggling. I felt my face get warm. It was going to be a long day.

A few hours later, I ran my hand along the edges of a sheet of paper, plastering it to the wooden windmill at the Crossroads. It was a vibrant flier for the parade. I stepped back and looked to my left toward central Treasure Town. The entire town was buzzing with excitement. Everyone already knew about the parade, so putting up fliers was useless. However, Chatot had insisted that they be put up, "just in case," as he said. "I'd be willing to bet it was just so that he wouldn't feel like purchasing all of that paper was a waste," I muttered to myself.

Then all of a sudden, she came into view. Man, she is pretty...

I began to zone out yet again, thinking of - what a surprise! - her. _Maybe someday I'll tell her how I feel, _I think, _but for now I think I'm content with watching from afar._

Suddenly, I see a leaf waving in front of my face and I turn to see Sunflora standing next to me, grinning mischievously. "Staring at Kimberly again, are we?" she said with a chuckle.

"Put a lid on it," I muttered darkly, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"If you like her, why don't you tell her?"

"If only it were that easy," I growled. "She is - or was - a human and I'm a Pokemon! Isn't that a little bit strange? I mean, what chance does a chump like me have with her anyway?"

"You never know," Sunflora said, "maybe she has secret feelings for you too, but she's too shy to tell you?"

"Yeah, right," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey you two!" The familiar cheery voice made me lurch forward and bite my tongue. I stiffled a cry of pain as my sharp teeth punctured my tongue. I quickly repositioned myself and stood up straight, lightly sucking on my lower lip and ignoring the rusty taste of blood in my mouth. "You two excited for the parade?" she chirped.

"Oh my gosh, you don't even know!" squealed Sunflora.

"And you, Felix?" Kimberly asked, turning to me.

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to look like I cared less. It wasn't like I wasn't excited; I was still in a foul mood from the conversation with Sunflora.

Kimberly narrowed her eyes. "What's got you in such a sour mood?"

"Parades just aren't my thing." This was a lie. I loved social events.

"Felix is just being touchy," Sunflora said.

"Well, whatever. I've never been to a parade," Kimberly said, "at least not that I remember, anyway."

"How are things looking downtown?" Sunflora asked.

"Most of the booths are set up. We're pretty close to being finished."

"Speaking of booths, is Mismagius there?" Sunflora's face lit up when she asked that.

Kimberly nodded, grinning. "Yup, she was one of the first to arrive."

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait!" Sunflora exclaimed.

"Who's Mismagius?" I asked.

"Mismagius is a fortune teller," Sunflora explained, "more specifically a romance fortune teller! From what I hear, she hasn't been wrong once! All her advice is spot-on!"

"Oh come on, you should know that's all just a scam to get money," I sighed. "And it doesn't surprise me that _you_ would be interested in this, Sunflora, but Kim?"

"What's so wrong about me wanting to know about my love life?" Kimberly asked, her tone raising defensively.

"Well, there's no humans around here, so who can you like?"

Kimberly opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. I could see the pain in her eyes and I mentally kicked myself.

"Oh come on, Felix, don't be such a downer," Sunflora scolded. "Maybe Mismagius will be the answer to that question."

"Don't get your hopes up," I said, shrugging. "Like I said, those so-called fortune tellers are just a load of Tauros-crap. They only want your money."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Sunflora replied. "Let's go, Kim. Felix obviously lacks a party spirit." And with that the two of them walked off toward central town.

"Hmph, lack a party spirit eh?" I grumbled to myself. I began heading back to the Guild, needing a break from the commotion. However, the thought of Mismagius came back to me. What if this Mismagius wasn't a phoney after all?

"This has been a pretty lively night, huh Felix?"

Kimberly stood next to me, looking around. We were waiting outside of a purple tent with Sunflora. This tent was apparently Mismagius's, and I was dragged along.

"I guess so," I said with a shrug.

I heard rustling from the tent and looked over to see Chimecho exiting the tent, a dreamy look on her face. Sunflora immediately went over to her. "So, how did it go?"

"She told me my true love is near. I should present myself in a confident manner and soon enough the one I'm fated to be with will be drawn to me!" Chimecho squealed.

"Well, you know, Mismagius is never wrong," Sunflora said. "Okay, now it's my turn!" She opened the tent's flap and walked in.

Chimecho floated back and next to us. "I bet she's gonna ask about Loudred. It's obvious she likes him!"

Kimberly nodded in agreement. I just stood there impassively.

A few minutes later, Sunflora emerged, a light blush on her face. "How'd it go?" Chimecho asked as she floated toward her.

"She told me to be brave and tell Lou - I mean, tell _him _how I feel," Sunflora replied shyly, rubbing the tips of her leaf apendages together. "She said I might be surprised by the answer."

"Oh, good luck!" Chimecho said cheerily. "Okay, Kimmy, it's your turn."

Kimberly nodded and walked into the tent apprehensively. I watched her closely as she entered. Then I became aware of the stares I was getting from Sunflora and Chimecho. "What are you two looking at?"  
"Oh, nothing," Sunflora chuckled.

I sighed uneasily and shifted my weight onto my left side. The next few minutes dragged on slowly. It felt more like an hour before Kimberly finally emerged from the tent. She had a somewhat blank look on her face.

Chimecho and Sunflora quickly greeted her with their usualy question of how it went. Kimberly locked her eyes on the ground and shuffled her paws. "Oh, it was nothing," she said, her voice soft.

"You know that's a lie," Chimecho said. "C'mon, whisper it to us!"

Kimberly consented and the three huddled. I strained my ears to listen to what they were saying, but it was just too loud. The three separated, Sunflora and Chimecho giggling giddily and Kimberly keeping her eyes locked on the ground as if something was there that completely grabbed her attention.

"You should go for it, Kimmy!" Chimecho said.

"Yeah, Mismagius is never wrong!" Sunflora added.

"But what if just this once she's wrong?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh come on, don't be such a pessimist. Throw fear to the wind and take a risk!" Chimecho said. Meanwhile, I was standing a few feet away, dying to know what she had learned and if it involved me. It was probably wishful thinking, but I could always dream, right?

"Anyway, there's another booth I wanna check out! You wanna come along?" Sunflora asked.

"Sure!" Chimecho replied as Kimberly slowly nodded her head.

"And you, Felix?" Sunflora asked, turning her head to me.

I had been eyeing the purple tent all of the time they were talking, an idea planting in my head. Keeping my eyes on the tent, I replied, "Nah, I have another place I wanna check out first. I might catch up."

"You might wanna hurry, the fireworks start soon," Sunflora said before walking away, Chimecho and Kimberly following her. Once they disappeared from sight, I took a few steps closer to the tent, opened the flap, and entered.

Inside it was rather gloomy, only illuminated by a blue crystal ball on the center of a wooden table. A Pokemon whom I suspected to be Mismagius levitated near the crystal ball, her face glowing a faint blue from the light eminating from the crystal ball. I took a step forward. "Are you Mismagius?"

"The one and only," she said, her voice deep and mysterious. "Welcome to Mismagius's Romance Fortune Telling booth! Are you here to find out about your love life?"

"I don't see why else I would be here," I said, shuffling my feet uneasily.

"Good, good, come closer now," she beckoned. I nodded and stepped closer. Mismagius stared at me inquiringly. "Now, tell me, what do you wish to know?"

"I want to know how a certain friend feels about me," I began tentatively, stopping until Mismagius's anticipating gaze made me continue. "Like, if she feels the same way I do about her."

Mismagius nodded, then looked at the crystal ball intently. Her eyes narrowed, then widened. She turned around, and with a flicker of her eyes, a small ball of fire lit in midair and dissipated as quickly as it appeared. She then turned back to me, a wide grin on her face.

"What you must do is tell her how you feel," Mismagius explained. "You must be brave and do not sugar-coat it. Just tell her the honest truth, and you will learn what you desire to know."

"Okay, I guess," I said, unsure. I bowed my head respectfully and turned around to exit when I heard Mismagius's voice.

"Hey, this isn't free, you know," she said.

I sighed and turned around. "How much?"

"300 Poke."

I dug around in my bag that was tied around my shoulders for some money and laid out 300 Poke on the table, bowed again but a bit more hastily this time, and proceeded to exit the tent.

By the time I finally caught up to Kimberly and the others, the first fireworks had already been shot off, exploding with a loud crack and followed by a sizzling sound. Sunflora held in each arm a cone of cotton candy, one of which she was eating out of and the other Chimecho was happily munching on. It also appeared to be that Sunflora and Chimecho got face paint, each of their faces full of vivid colors and patterns. It came as no surprise to me that Kimberly had not partaken in either of those activities.

I approached them, and they greeted me. I could see some unease with Kimberly with my presense but I decided to let it go. She probably wouldn't tell me anyway.

We settled down at Sharpedo Bluff to watch the fireworks, Sunflora and Chimecho chatting gleefully and pointing at the fireworks as they went up and burst in the sky.

While I was watching the sky, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to my side to see Kimberly. She had an unreadable expression on her face. "Hey Felix," she began, her voice starting strong but ending rather softly, "can we go somewhere alone for a bit?"

My heart began to race a little faster and my tail fire flickered. The thought of she and I together alone brought many of my sappy daydreams to mind, but I pushed them out. "Sure," I replied dumbly.

Kimberly nodded and I followed her away from all of the commotion. We went all the way to the Crossroads where no one was. She looked around to double-check before facing me. I could tell she was a little afraid, but of what?

"Sorry to bring you out here so suddenly," she began, shuffling her paws a little, something she does when she's embarrased or nervous or shy, or all three I suppose. "I just needed to get away from all of the commotion."

"Tell me about it," I sighed.

"Well, actually, that's not the only reason I called out out here," she said, her voice wavering. I tried to supressed a spark of hope as I waited for her to continue. She took her time before finally speaking again. "I wanted to give you something."

"Oh?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

Kimberly nodded. "Close your eyes; it's a surprise."

I did as instructed, my heart beginning to beat a little harder. "Should I put out my hands?"

"Uh... yes, actually," she replied. "Palms up."

I held out my arms, palms up, and awaited what she would do. I was beginning to suspect she'd try and pull a fast one on me.

Seconds passed, maybe even a minute or two, and I was still standing there, probably looking pretty ridiculous. If it wasn't Kimberly I was waiting for, I would have stopped a long time ago. However, I felt a warm paw press itself into my right hand, and then another in my left. I felt weight applied to each paw and I struggled to keep my arms up. And that's when I felt pressure on my lips. My eyes snapped open and my tail fire flickered brightly.

Kimberly was kissing me.

It took me a moment to understand what was going on, and when I finally did, the realization struck me like a lightning bolt. My whole body went numb and my head went light. This was the kind of stuff that happens in chick flics. The girl daringly kisses the guy, and the guy kisses back full force. The only difference was that I just stood there looking like a complete idiot.

... Once again, not that I watch chick flics, mind you.

It also took me a moment to realize that Kimberly had pulled back and went back to standing on all fours. My mind was stirring with about a thousand different thoughts, so when she said something, it went in one ear and right out the other. "What'd you said?" I asked dazedly.

"I said, Mismagius told me to do that," she said, her voice just above a whisper and her eyes were once again locked in the ground.

I felt a small bit of disappointment well in me. "Is that the only reason you did that?" I said, quickly realizing how hopeful my voice sounded.

Kimberly seemed to pick up on the hopefulness in my voice and spoke a little louder. "Well, maybe not the _only _reason..."

Mismagius's words came echoing back to me. _"What you must do is tell her how you feel."_ "Kimberly..."

"Yes?"

"I know that you were a human once and I'm a Pokemon and all, but..." I trailed off, looking directly at her, "would you hate me if I told you I love you?"

Kimberly's eyes widened a bit. She looked up from the ground and directly into my eyes. "You mean that?"

"Why would I lie?" I said, smiling. Kimberly smiled too and shook her head. I broke into an uncharacteristically giddy grin.

For the rest of the night, she and I sat together and gazed at the fireworks.

Perhaps it was wrong for a former human and a Pokemon to fall in love. But as I heard Kimberly whisper into my ear, "I love you too," I knew that at least for the time being I could be content this way.

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction I'm brave enough to post here on this site and keep it up! I'm a bit of a beginner so criticism is welcomed but please be kind with it.**

**Anyway, yes, it is pretty fluffy. I wanted to write something simple, and I was in a romantic mood.**

**... Also, yes, there is such thing as chick flics in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world. **


End file.
